dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
A Long Day in Dunwall
A Long Day in Dunwall is the first mission in Dishonored 2. Briefing Pre-Mission Today marks the anniversary of the death of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, assassinated 15 years ago. Visitors from across the Empire of the Isles have journeyed to Dunwall Tower for the occasion. Mission Delilah and Duke Luca Abele have taken the Tower. Dunwall is no longer a safe place for you. Escape the city by meeting with a boat captain down at the docks. Mission The Coup Emily Kaldwin gazes at the sky above Dunwall Tower before being led into the throne room by Alexi Mayhew. Corvo Attano joins Emily and they each lay a rose for Jessamine while discussing the anniversary, Emily's worries about being Empress, and the Crown Killer. Emily sits down on her throne, and City Watch Captain Mortimer Ramsey announces that the Duke of Serkonos, Luca Abele is visiting. The Duke enters with two clockwork soldiers and his Grand Guard, who carry an enclosed chair into the room. He introduces his gift as 'the lost sister of Jessamine Kaldwin', naming her Delilah Kaldwin; Delilah steps out of the chair. She accuses Corvo of being the Crown Killer and declares herself the rightful Empress. As the crowd reacts in shock, the Duke's soldiers slaughter them. Three traitorous City Watch guards surround Emily with swords drawn, while the few loyal guards are killed by the clockwork soldiers. Corvo defends Emily; raising his covered hand, he kills the three traitors in an instant, before he blinks up to Delilah and stabs her. Delilah, unharmed, ensnares Corvo with her own magic, and removes Corvo's sword from her chest before she removes Corvo's mark from his hand. As Emily tries to come to Corvo's aid, Ramsey attempts to restrain her, but he releases her after she punches him. As Delilah releases Corvo, Emily helps Corvo up, and the two stand back to back, both unarmed and surrounded by guards. At this point, the player is prompted to choose whether to play as Emily or as Corvo. Once either character is chosen, the game continues from that character's perspective. Delilah will petrify the character that was not chosen, turning them into a marble statue, while Ramsey stomps on the protagonist, rendering them unconscious. He tells Delilah and the Duke that they will be held in Emily's Imperial Chambers, then brought to Coldridge Prison to await trial. As Ramsey carries the protagonist to Emily's room, Mayhew appears, unaware of Ramsey's betrayal. While Mayhew asks Emily or Corvo what happened, Ramsey stabs Mayhew with Corvo's folding blade. He leaves the blade with Mayhew's bleeding body, and continues dragging the protagonist to the Chambers. He tells them about the (entirely true) legend of the Imperial Safe Room, said to contain 'enough gold to buy a good-sized island' and steals their Imperial signet ring, intending to use it as a key to open the Safe Room. He leaves, locking the protagonist in the Chambers. Eliminating Ramsey The protagonist can open the windows from inside Emily's Chambers, allowing them to climb out onto the ledge, where they can escape to the adjacent Royal Quarters. Special Actions *Time Capsule – Found a room boarded up since the time of the Rat Plague. *Freedom of the Press – Protected the printer of the Dunwall Courier newspaper from Duke Luca Abele's agents. *Coin of the Realm – Took what gold you could carry from the Dunwall Tower Safe Room reserves. *Dr. Galvani's Safe – Robbed the safe of Doctor Galvani, a Natural Philosopher from the time of the Rat Plague. *The Ramsey Fortune – Locked Mortimer Ramsey in the Safe Room with a fortune in gold, and a month's worth of food and water. Trivia *The code for Galvani's safe, the first safe the player can find, is 451, which was also the code to the first safe in Dishonored. This continues a trend from System Shock and Deus Ex, among other games. Gallery Dunwall Dis 2 Promo.jpg|A view from Dunwall Tower. Dunwall Docks.png|Dunwall docks. A Long Day in Dunwall.png|Aboard the Dreadful Wale, prior to leaving for Karnaca. Category:Dishonored 2 Missions